Courtney and Duncan reunited
by Zana Charleson
Summary: Courteney and Duncan have been seperated for a few week now, but when courtney gets called back to TDA, what happens?minor g t.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so since I live in America, I can't see TDA till June and went on Wikipedia and looked up which episode Courtney comes back, I read the description and formulated what might happen when she comes back.(The episode is called oceans-eight or nine I'm not sure which)**

A very over confident Duncan walked around the corner of the lot; his team seemed down a little down lately. Ever since Trent had been voted off Gwen had been a bit down and was obviously wearing off on his team.

"Are you sure that Trent being voted off was fine, I feel so guilty." Gwen said to Duncan. "Yea, I know the feeling" He said half to him self.

The Tuck Shop had been moved from the Camp to The Action lot, so they could have the benefits of it easily.

"Hey, were is Chef?" Harold asked.

"Who knows?" Gwen said.

"Can I have a soda?" LeShawna asked the person behind the counter. The Person threw the soda over her shoulder. "Thanks" she said. "Watch her," she said to Gwen "I don't trust that cashier, she won't turn around." "Got it" said Gwen

Duncan was next in line for something to eat.

"Chips "Duncan demanded.

The chips flew over her shoulder. Duncan wanted to somehow face toward her, He thought for a moment.

"Popcorn, in a bowl" He told her. She put the popcorn in a bowl and looked down at the bowl. She put the bowl down in front of him as he looked down at his feet. The 2 looked up at each other at the same time.

"Courtney?" He said to himself.

"No it can't be Courtney; they found a look-a-like." He said

He turned away from her. Courtney walked out from behind the counter towards Duncan. "Leave me alone" he said as he waved her away while looking away. "But Duncan…" She said quietly. He slowly turned around, "Is it really you?" He asked. "Yea." She nodded.

"Courtney!" He yelled as he turned around.

"Duncan!" She yelled back.

They ran towards each other. As every one watched them it seemed as thought they were running in slow motion.

"Awe that is so cute!" Lindsay said.

"Where did she come from?" Heather asked Harold

"She always shows up when something romantic happens" He replied

"That's so romantic!" Beth agreed "Isn't it?" She asked.

"YEA!" Lindsay agreed in a whiny tone.

The two ran towards each other as Duncan picked up his lady love into a massive hug. He picked her clear up off the ground. "Put me down!" she said teasingly. He put her down gently down on the ground.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I missed you." He said to her. "Me too." She said as if in a trance.

"Why are you here?" he asked pushing her away. "This is just another trick from Chris isn't it" he said to her. "No, no, you've got it all wrong…" She said to him. "Your gig is up Chris, come out." He said to the air as he grabbed her close to him. "You've finally got me, but why did you have to use Courtney?" He said angrily. "Duncan, Stay calm…" She said "Chris didn't DO any thing." She said calmly to him. "He didn't, then how did you get here?" He asked so obviously confused.

"I won my law suit on Total Drama Island." She said triumphantly "Yea that's MY girl" he said happily "What else would you expect?" She asked innocently.

"Oh lovebirds, over here" Chris said to them.

"What do you want?" Duncan asked as Courtney and himself walked over to Chris. "Duncan, to make this show a little more…interesting, Courtney, you're on the Killer Grips." "No!" Duncan shouted. "Awe, does Duncan have a soft spot of his girlfriend?" He said mockingly. "Liking somebody is Not weakness, It means you can actually have a heart!" Courtney retaliated toward Chris. "Awe, That so hurt, I'll pretend I actually care, oh wait! I DON'T care!" She said evilly as he laughed malevolently.

"This is going to cause some problems." Gwen said to LeShawna.

"Tell me about it" She replied

"Do you think they'll end up like me and Trent?"

"No, they've got something you and Trent didn't have an understanding."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't do any thing with out telling each other telling their opinion."

"Wow, I never really noticed that, I guess we didn't."

The two looked at each other desperately, trying to figure out a way to be together.

"I'll switch places with Courtney." Gwen offered.

"Nope, after taking a big chunk out of our budget it's my turn to tell you what to do." He said

"Fine." Courtney said

"Consider us enemies" Courtney said to her boyfriend, as they turned back to back.

"Like in the first season?" Duncan said.

"Like the first season." She replied.

A scowl went across their faces. They looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes. You could see the longing for each other in their eyes as they went back to their previous faces.

"This is not going to end well" LeShawna said to Gwen.

"I know" She said.


	2. The robber scheme

**Due to popular request, people have been demanding a second chapter of my story Duncan and Courtney reunited, so I will write a second chapter, due to the demand, my story I promise is not accurate to the show because I live in America, so here is my opinion of what might happen.**

**----**

Shortly after being reunited Chris decided to give the couple maximum stress.

"Ok everyone, I suppose you know that Courtney came back so I deiced to have a challenge that should be up their alley." He wandered over to the side of the stage as he motioned for all the campers to follow him.

They walked in front a colossal curtain. "What's under it?" Gwen asked

----

In confessional

----

"How could I be so stupid? You don't ask Chris what's under a curtain!'

----

"Well Gwen, if you really want to know what's under it, why don't you pull this rope?" Chris said smiling broadly. "I'm not sure I…" Chris walked over and pushed a wide-eyed Gwen over to the curtain. "Sure you do! You asked didn't you?" he said slyly "Yea, but…" she stuttered. "JUST PULL IT ALREADY!" he yelled. "Fine, what ever." She said nonchalantly. She pulled the rope as the curtain pulled up. Trumpets sounded as layer upon layer of curtain pulled up. Them the final curtain pulled up.

There in the middle of the grounds was a small bank with houses surrounding it. Chris walked over to Dj, "You're the sheriff" he said putting the pin on his shirt with said "Jr. Sheriff" on it. "Oh, your askin' for it Chris!" Dj said. "Do it!" Chef said to Dj from were he was watching it. "Go ahead, slug me." He taunted. "I…I can't do it!" Dj said as he began to cry.

"Duncan, you're the bank robber, your partner in crime is Harold." He said smiling. "Yes, finally a chance to show off my skills." Harold said. "Courtney, you're the teller." Chris said as he handed her a visor. "Take this off, and your team is toast." He said as Courtney shot him a murderous look. "LeShawna, you're a rich heiress, so be expecting to be tackled by Duncan and Harold." He said. "Everyone else, help who you want." He said.

----

Duncan crept around the wooden frame of a fake house, "This is going to be hard, Courtney knows all of my tricks, I really shouldn't have told her all my juvy stories." He thought to himself. "On top of that I have tag a long Harold with me, ug." He started to think of a way to get rid of his partner. "I could do, that the thought to himself, yea that'll work."

He turned around to Harold." Harold, buddie, you can't be a bank robber with out a scarf over your nose, you have to do that other wise you won't be a real bank robber, I should know." He said falsely sweetly."Fine." she sighed. He started to take the scarf off his neck and put it over his nose. Then Duncan took the rope and wrapped it around him as he put his arms down."I can't move how do you expect me to help you robb a bank if I'm tied up?" "That's the point, you can't." he said as the took the sarf off his face and made it a gag. "That should be sufficient for now." He said as he dusted his hands off. He kicked Harold out in the middle of the town were he was gagged and tied up. Every one except Chris ran over to Harold. Making his way through the shadows he got to the bank. He went in through the back door of the bank and esly located the money. He reached down to grab it , but then something, or someone grabbed his wrist and pulled it backward as it pressed on a sport on the back of his neck. He crumpled to the ground. He looked up helplessly, it was Courtney." I'm really sorry Duncan, but I'm on a different team than you and, well, as of right now you're my enemy."

"So you make me completely helpless." He said in a said tone.

----

in confessional

----

Ever since the acting section of challenge 3, I've been starting to recognize I'm a really good actor, and if you play a moment just right you can get what ever you want."

----

"Nice try Duncan, I know you pretty well and if your one thing, it's not a wimp." She tightened her grip on his wrist and began to twist. "Oh who am I kidding, I really like you Duncan, I can't hurt you."

"That mean you'll let me go?"

"No."

"It was worth a try." He sighed.

"But, I will help you get Leshawna's money if that works for you?"

"Yea, but wait, what about the bank money say what I did to and say you couldn't get it, I'll let you have it after the challenge so it's a tie."

"Fine" he said.

"Oh and for extra measure," She said as she kicked him in the leg.

"What did you do that for!"

"So Chris will believe you."

"Oh, right."

Duncan limped out of the bank as everyone stared at him.

"What happened to you?" Dj asked.

"Courtney beat me up." He sighed.

"So your girl friend turned on you, that will be wonderful news for the tabloids." Chris said as he walked up to them."Its not over till the fat lady sings" He said to chris as he kicked him. "Oww!" he shouted. As Courtney walked up to him."Go ahead and take it, shes knocked out cold." She whispered to him. "You actually knocked her out." He said in a questioning tone. "No, no, I'm not that desperate, sleeping gas" she said as she pulled out a small container and showed it to him.

"Oh, right." As he walked over to her and took the money from Leshawna.

"Well, I guess it's a tie." Chris said as he still held up his body get illiminated tonight." He sighed. "Well, better get packing."

"Get packing what?" Gwen asked.

"The set of course, you Chef is going to do it?" He asked. As he limped away.

----

**Yep there you go, the second chapter ok? I really was meaning for his to be a one chapter long story but it turned out a little differently, hope you review.**


End file.
